


So, Naked?

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: jackdanielpromptfic, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear





	So, Naked?

"So, naked?" 

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack."

"Who's talking about it?"

"Um,  _you?_ "

Daniel looked at Jack with exasperation, sighing to emphasize this latest test to his patience. 

"It was a  _ritual_ , Jack. I had to gain their trust and quite frankly, it was the fastest way."

"Are we talking about SG-9 or the Skittles?"

"Skt- _leeze_."

"Whatever."

Jack fiddled idly with the magnetic paperclip sculpture on the corner of Daniel's desk.

"So I understand you have a date tomorrow night."

"Who told you...it's not a date, Jack."

"You may want to clarify that with Lt Lombardi."

"Rebecca just wanted to talk about her doctoral thesis and..."

"Did shedecide this before or after you 'gained the trust' of the  _Skt-leeze?_ "

"Umm...," Daniel's face reddened.

Jack grinned, squeezing the stress ball a few more times before tossing it to his friend.

"Here, you might need this more than me," he said conspiratorily. 

Sam Carter walked down the hallway, passing a smiling Jack O'Neill on her way to Daniel's office. She peered into the semi-gloom to see Daniel, head in arms on his desk, squeezing a pyramid shaped stress ball with force.

She paused in the doorway. "So, naked?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Toasted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164348) by [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear)




End file.
